Monsters And Aliens Reboot
by Shade Penn
Summary: TFA Season 2 AU/Monster High crossover. Slash/Het. Rad didn't ever expect to be playing host to two teenagers, nor did he ever expect to be caught up in an alien robot war all because Miles swallowed a shard. He hated his life sometimes.


Chapter 1

Rad woke in a bad mood from a sleep that was fitful and yawned as he got out of bed, his dark green hair tousled and disheveled. He groaned as he heard his phone go off and he pressed the talk button. "Yeah?"

"Rad, how are you this fine night?"

Rad rolled his eyes. "_Day_, fine _day_, sister." He replied and while he did love his adoptive sister, she seem to like mixing up the words as she didn't know-or that's what he assumed anyway-what the human world was like since she only saw it during the night and on the off day when she went outside with her friend.

"Riiight." His adoptive sister replied. "So how are you?"

"Tired." Rad admitted. "I just got up, and I need to go to go soon."

"Aw, why couldn't you just enroll in Monster High instead of wanting to go to a human school?" His sister questioned. "You _hate_ the human world."

"No, I hate the _people_, not the world." Rad corrected. "And I figured the only way to get over my own hatred and bitterness was to be around them-it doesn't hurt that I _look_ like one either."

"I suppose…"

"And besides, I have to baby-sit Raptora and Miles, don't I?" Rad asked and while he knew he couldn't be seen raising his brow, it was clearly the conveyed feeling.

His sister chuckled brightly. "That's right, wonder what those two look like when they 'dress up' in their human skin."

"Not that different." Rad retorted and was hearing the shouting from outside his room. "Gotta go, 'Laura, need to stop Lagoona's cousins from killing each other."

The chuckled turned into a laugh. "Alright, Rad."

After ending the call, Rad rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked out of his room and saw his two 'housemates' arguing over who got to go to the bathroom first. _'Why the hell did I agree to take them in again?_' he thought and it wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that question in the past month that the two had been living in his house.

"Hey, quite down." He called and the two siblings both stopped talking immediately at his annoyed tone. "That's better." He added. "Now, if you two don't sort this out calmly, you both can go use the hose to wash yourselves down." He snapped, as the bad mood he was in about the 'visions' he'd gotten in his sleep were vague and only showed fragmented images that served to annoy him further.

The older, 17 year old Miles nodded and back off first, his blue skin paling lightly. "Fine, she can go first."

14 year old Raptora quietly nodded as well and scurried into the bathroom without saying a word.

Rad looked over at Miles, and despite his own shorter physically 15 year old body managed to stare down the taller teen. "What are you looking at?"

Miles winced and slowly back away like how one who retreat from a dangerous animal. "Uh, nothing, nothing at all." He said before dashing back into his own room and closed the door.

Rad rolled his eyes, and not for the first time in the past month made him wonder what Draculaura had the two kids about him. Though considering how 'odd' it was for a monster species to regularly _stay_ in the human world, he was sure it had more to do with that and his standoffish attitude only made them even more wary of him.

That, and the fact _most_ of the witch species had been wiped out already probably made them uncomfortable too. Like they were afraid saying the wrong thing would set him off.

Also, the fact he'd verbally tore Miles apart during the first week they lived in his house when he suggested they watch _Hocus Pocus_ old school movie only served to drive that point home.

'_It's been 50 years since I've seen that movie and even now it still ticks me off.' _Rad thought as he found the general premise of the movie to be insulting. His head ache from the sleep only got worse and he made his way down stairs to take an aspirin and get the glamour's for Miles and Raptora prepared so they could leave the house.

For Rad it was just a simple glamour to make others see a different color for his hair, it took time to do a full body glamour for two people with blue scaly skin and aquatic-like features, such as their ears being pointed and their fingers, elbows and calves all being webbed or finned.

He could understand his own reasons for staying in the human world, but he couldn't understand _their_ reason, as he knew they'd be _more_ accepted at Monster High than he knew _he_ would.

It wasn't that he looked pretty much like a human, but that the sympathetic looks he would have gotten would have driven him insane. He wasn't ashamed of what he was, but he _was_ ashamed of _why_ he was one of the few witches left.

He shook his head to rid himself of the memories and _why_ he also turned into such a bitter, hateful teenager when he actually _had been_ a teenager instead of just looking like one.

He left the glamour potions out for Miles and Raptora as he headed back upstairs and went back into his own room to gather up some clean clothing.

* * *

><p>Raptora went downstairs in a blue skirt, black shirt and a white vest over it, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She saw one of the two glamour potions sitting on the table and drank one, her face scrunching up as she kept down the bitter tasting potion.<p>

She wondered why most potions tasted so awful or if it was just Rad being malicious. She certainly wouldn't put it past him, her and Miles' parents _had_ coerced him into accepting them into his home by giving him a bag of rare fish scales to add to his potion supply.

As she felt the tingling of the potion take effect, she looked over into the reflective surface of the counter, no longer seeing the blue scales of an aquatic creature, but the fair skin of a human girl, the only tipoffs that it was still her being her mist blue eyes and the clothing she was wearing.

And for the whole day she would be stuck looking like this.

While she admitted she wasn't as vain as some of the monsters at her previous school, she still took _pride_ in her appearance, and the one she knew she was forced to take every day made her want to recoil in disgust. She looked so…_ugly_. She didn't get how Rad could stand to look the way he did, the green hair being the only thing _physical_ trait to show he wasn't human.

Still, she and Miles had _wanted_ to see more of the world and that didn't just mean being passersby's in the human world; they also wanted to _interact_ with the world, even if it mean they had to look hideous to do it.

She looked up and saw her brother come down the stairs, taking a quick glance over his shoulder before hurriedly taking his own potion and changed to a fair-skinned human as well. She knew he brother probably didn't mind the change as much as she did as he seemed rather 'detached' about how he looked and just seemed to go with the flow of things.

The irony of that statement had never been lost on her either.

"Know what's up with Rad?" Raptora questioned.

Miles shook his head. "No, and before you say anything, I _didn't_ do anything to make him angry." He paused for a moment before looking up the stairs again. "What are the odds he just wakes up _every day_ like this?"

"Well, we've been living here for a month; I'd assume that by now we'd notice how he acted in the morning." Raptora retorted dryly.

Miles blushed slightly. "Er, right, but do either of us really _want_ to know?" he pointed out.

Raptora thought this over. Despite the fact they _had_ been living in the same house with Rad, the boy-who they knew was far older than both of them combined-didn't seem to _like_ anyone, or at least that was what they had gathered from how he'd speak all formally with them or how condescending he'd be with other people.

And the terrible mood he seemed to be in this morning didn't help lessen this point.

She summed up what they had both been thinking in one sentence. "Rad's scary in the morning, that's for sure."


End file.
